


Shopping

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Shopping, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft takes Greg to get some new suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

“Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, Mycroft, but why?” Greg asked as he stared down at the fifth suit Mycroft held up to his chest. “My clothes are perfectly fine for my job.”

“Some of your suits are perfectly hideous,” Mycroft replied, hanging the suit up on the hangar next to the mirror he’d maneuvered Greg in front of. “You deserve a better wardrobe. Besides, you’re mine now and I want to give you something.”

“You know I don’t need presents right?” Greg asked, turning and pulling Mycroft into a hug. He rubbed a hand up and down Mycroft’s back until the automatic stiffness left his body. “I’m happy with you.”

Mycroft smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around Greg. They hadn’t been together long, about two months, and Mycroft still felt a little awkward with all of this. He hadn’t been in a relationship in... longer than he cared to think about. But it still felt good. Felt right.

“I know, I do,” Mycroft finally said, turning his head to press his cheek against Greg’s. “But I buy you these nice suits and I can take them off you later.”

“Ah there it is,” Greg chuckled softly. He glanced around to make sure they were alone then slid a hand down to grip at Mycroft’s hip. “There’s my boyfriend.”


End file.
